Ichigo the hollow story
by neliel all the way
Summary: What if Ichigo never became a shinigami. What if he was killed along with his mother, when he was 9 and became a hollow? Let's see what happens.


Summary: What if Ichigo never became a shinigami. What if he was killed along with his mother, when he was 9 and became a hollow? Let's see what happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, It belongs to its creator. Tite Kubo.

'_Italics' "Thoughts"_

'_**Bold Italics' "Hollow"**_

* * *

><p>It was a dark gloomy knight in the town of Karakura. The Towns Rivers were swollen from heavy rain fall. It was at the bank of one of these rivers, that a women of average height, with long auburn hair. Lay on the soaked ground in a pool of her own blood. Sitting in the dirt next to the women's body was a young boy. The first thing that would be noticed about this boy was his bright vibrant orange hair. It was hard to tell how tall he was from his crouched position. The boys coffee brown eyes were flooded with tears but it was near impossible to tell from the rain pouring over them. Mommy Please mommy wake up... mommy please (sobs).<p>

_**.heh "what a delicious meal**_" said a menacing mocking voice. _**"I prefer women's souls but seeing the terror on your face boy, it makes me want to eat you". **_The boy turned to find the source of the voice, when his blurry eyes landed on it he was quite shocked. The first thought the boy had was that it was a giant hamster. The monster had a huge hulking frame covered entirely in brown fur that was matted and covered with years of dirt and grime. It had large clawed hands that were a faded red. Its masked face was set into a mockingly insane grin.

"_**Why**_" asked the boy. "_**Why**_" mocked the monster. "_**Why did I kill your mother**_**"?** All the boy could do was numbly nod. The monster licked its lips and said _**"because I was hungry, boy" "and women's souls are so delicious". **_The boy just sat there rooted as the monster started to advance on its next victim. The boy sat there hoping, praying that this was all just a dream. That his mommy would be there to comfort him from this terrible nightmare. But unfortunately for him he found out it was all too real.

It was after that thought that the monster wrapped its claws around the boy's body. The boy was hoisted into the air and placed in front of the monsters gaping maw. _This kid is so pathetic, not even any fight in him. Maybe he'll evolve enough to give me a fight... maybe not_ _**"Do you want me dead"? "Do you want rip the hide from my carcass"? "Then get strong boy, fight your way through the forest and come find me". "The names Grand Fisher".**_ With that said the now named Grand Fisher bit off half of the boy's body.

* * *

><p>A squad car pulled to a stop in front of a two-story house. From the looks of it, it would look like a normal home. There was a sign on the front of the house and it read "Kurosaki Clinic". All was quiet in the still of the night. The only sounds being the soft pitter-patter of past rain, and soft footfalls.<p>

*knock knock*

*lights turn on*

h-*yawn*-hello

"Isshin Kurosaki"?

"Yes" said the now fully awake man.

"Sir we have discovered two bodies down by the river". "We thought that sense you run the local clinic, that you might recognize them as possible patients"?

"Of course, of course just give me a moment".

When Isshin arrived at the river bank, he was assaulted with a tremendous sight. Lying on the ground infront of him was the mangled bodies, of his wife Masaki, and his son Ichigo. "M-Masaki... I-Ichigo" "Sir do you know these people"? "Yes t-their my family". "I'm very sorry sir". "I'll just leave you to mourn sir".

"Come on out Kisuke, I know your there". said Isshin "Hello Isshin-san". "It's tragic what happened here". said Kisuke "Did you see what happened"? said Isshin "No but from the reiatsu, it was definitely a powerful hollow". "After the original hollow left, two more hollow presences appeared." "One was a new born hollow." "The other was an adjuchas". said Kisuke

"Adjuchas"? "Do you think it could have been Ichigo"? said Isshin "Possibly". "Ichigo had much more reiatsu, than Masaki-chan". "The only question is, did they keep their sanity"? said Kisuke

"We can only hope". said Isshin

Neliel all the way: Please R&R any and all criticism is wanted and will be considered.


End file.
